This application claims the priority of 198 12 172.5-21, filed Mar. 19, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a steering column arrangement for a motor vehicle, having an interior steering column tube, which is telescopically displaceably arranged by an adjusting arrangement inside an exterior, stationarily arranged steering column tube. The adjusting arrangement has a longitudinally extending adjusting member which extends axially in parallel to the interior steering column tube and is stationarily applied to the interior steering column tube by way of a front end via a holder fixed on the outer jacket of the interior steering column tube.
A steering column arrangement is described in DE 195 24 196 C1. The known steering column arrangement has an interior steering column tube which is telescopically displaceably disposed in an exterior steering column tube stationarily fixed in the motor vehicle. In order to permit an automatic adjustment of the interior steering column tube relative to the exterior steering column tube, a spindle drive is provided which is acted upon by an electric servo motor. The spindle drive has a threaded spindle which extends on the outside along the exterior steering column tube and is stationarily fixed by a front end on a holder fixed on an outer jacket of the interior steering column tube. The threaded spindle engages in a threaded nut which is rotatably disposed on the exterior steering column tube. The threaded nut has an exterior toothing so that it meshes with a gearbox which is driven by the electric servo motor. A rotation of the threaded nut by the servo motor therefore causes an axial displacement of the threaded spindle and thus, because of the force transmission by way of the holder, also an axial displacement of the interior steering column tube. The fixing of the holder on the outer jacket of the interior steering column tube is not described in detail.